


English, Please!

by Lambcow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU from episode 11.08, Adam Out Of Hell, Adam and Lucifer get along, Adam speaks Enochian, Alternate season 11, Crack, Enochain, Friendship, Language Barrier, Lucifer Out of Hell, Michael and Adam get along, Sam and Dean free Lucifer, Season 11, The Darkness - Freeform, This is crack, slightly OOC Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambcow/pseuds/Lambcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean went to the Cage to let out the archangels; the Darkness is too strong for just them. But in letting out Mike and Luci, they also sprang Adam whose Cage time is the equivalent of some 13,000 years. To make matters worse? He can't remember how to speak English anymore. Adam Milligan wakes up alone, dirty, physically still 20 years old, and no concept of spoken English.<br/>Thank the stars he can still write it.</p><p>Or the one where Adam is best friends with Michael and Lucifer (And that curious little snark, Mickey, from 10.01 "Black") and they have to work with the Winchesters and others that pop up to take down the Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off / inspired by a post on Tumblr found here (http://thornshrike.tumblr.com/post/36363009074/an-exercise-in-time-dilation-mathematics-assuming) that describes a possible theory of how time passes in the cage and the effects that would have had on Sam (and thereby Adam).

When he opened his eyes and climbed off the ground, Adam was in an unfamiliar place. It was too bright. Was that the sun? Adam only had the memories of memories of the sun left by now. How could one enjoy something so unbearably hot beating down on them? It was like bathing in lava just standing there. And where were Michael and Lucifer? Adam couldn’t remember a time when he had been separated from those two. He’d been alive (around?) for… thousands of years, and he just barely remembered the scarcest things where the two archangels were not around. A face. His mother? Did Adam have a mother? Seemed like a dream to him.

It hurt to think that far back, so Adam pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He needed to figure out where he was and find his archangels. Well, whichever came first.

Adam set out down the road (yes that really was a street, a real, honest to god street… how surreal) hoping to find some answers. It didn’t take long before there were city noises and a gas station came into view. Joe’s Gas-n-Sip. Seemed like as good as any place to start.

Adam walked inside the building, appreciating the noticeably cooler temperature of the building. He walked over to the man behind the counter, and Adam found it odd to see a new face in the flesh for a moment. He had to remind himself people beyond Michael, Lucifer, and himself existed. It was rather more difficult than Adam thought it would be.

“Um, hello.” Adam’s voice croaked horribly and he had to clear it before continuing. “Where am I?” He asked desperately. He had figured out he was on earth, Mike and Luci had spoken of it often, telling stories and sharing memories between fighting spells. But that was hardly a geographical location. Adam knew how the world was set up probably better than most geographers; Michael and Lucifer got into discussions and arguments about everything in the Cage, and that included a shit-ton of relevant information that Adam had committed to heart. It was something to do at least.

But the guy on the other side of the counter just stared at him in confusion. He said something to Adam, but he didn’t recognize the words.

Was this guy even speaking English? “What, man, I have no idea what you just said.” Adam furrowed his eyebrows. “Englishhhh,” Adam said, elongating the word unnecessarily. Recognition briefly flared in the guy’s eyes. He nodded his head, the confused look only growing on his face. Adam looked at the guy’s name tag. Mickey. Ha, coincidental. He was a Michael too.

“Mickey,” said a few more words slowly, his expressions exasperated and sarcastic. Pointing to himself he said “English” and then pointing at Adam he made what Lucifer would probably describe as a “bitch-face” and shook his head. Adam understood what Mickey was saying but… if he wasn’t speaking English, what was he speaking? He’d been communicating with Mike and Lucifer flawlessly for thousands of years!

Then it hit him.

Angels speak Enochian. Adam tried to remember back to a time he spoke a different language, eyes widening in horror as he pondered on the fact that at one point he had completely changed languages. No more English. It terrified him more than he expected, especially since neither archangel was here to help him. In the Cage, Adam had become pretty close to those two fucktards. Sure they couldn’t get along for shit, but Adam had forged a relationship with each one, wormed his way into their interactions until they only left him out when they fought, and only because he was an inferior fighter and not worth it (much to Adam's relief).

Mickey was waving his hands in front of Adam’s eyes obnoxiously, trying to get his attention back. Adam finally glanced back up trying to get over his shock. He tried to drudge up his first language, just a few words. He needed pencil, paper. He had never learned Enochian characters, had he? He’d written before in the Cage, he used to trace words on the walls in a desperate attempt to remain sane. Spell words, recite facts, practice math, he even once wrote an entire novel on the wall of the perfect life. Just tracing characters, but that was enough to remember from, right? He’d written a short ficlet about walking on earth a few days ago… kind of ironic now, come to think about it.

Instead of coming up with the words he needed, Adam mimed writing on his hand hoping Mickey understood. The guy nodded and shuffled off to find the stuff. He set it back in front of Adam a few seconds later.

Adam gripped the pen in his right hand. It was… strange. He hadn’t held a pen in a very long time. But, it came back to him slowly. His handwriting was slow going and rather atrocious, but he got his message down.

 _My speaking is rusty. It’s been awhile since I’ve used English aloud, sorry about that. Where am I?_ Adam put the pen down and passed the small notebook back to Mickey who picked up the pen and wrote something down.

 _Amherst Junction, Wisconsin. Dude, how much did you drink you look like hell._ Mickey had a slight smirk on his face. Adam was confused. Drink?.. wait, like drunk? Sloshed? Lucifer used that kind of terminology at times… it was odd to hear it (communicated) by someone else, though and it took a moment before Adam understood and could think up an intelligible response.

 _I wish I had been drunk. What happened to me was much more fucked up. Let's just say I’ve had a rough life. Look, I don’t have any money, but I need food and water. Also, a phone would be nice._ It was a good thing nobody else was in the shop because not only was he taking forever to write these messages but Mikey freaked a little after reading that. Adam handed the pen over to him when he held his hand out.

 _Look, man, you seem great and all, but I can’t just give you stuff! But you seem pretty chill, to be honest. I’ll see what stuff we have taken off the shelves… old stuff, but good stuff. I just restocked earlier. Stay here._  Adam read the message and nodded to the guy, and to his credit he actually came back a few minutes later with some bags of chips and water bottles. He set them on the counter and gestured to Adam to go for it. Adam was already opening the water bottles, though, chugging the first one as best he could, though a lot of it fell on his shirt. When he finally surfaced Mickey handed him a towel, miming to scrub his face. Adam did and… damn, that felt good. He immediately decided a shower was on his list of stuff he had to do. He’d only dreamed of a shower in thousands of years. What would that feel like? Adam couldn’t remember. He took the rag from his face and it came away completely black from dirt and grime. Cage filth.

Mickey held the notebook out to him again. On it were more words. _What language were you speaking anyway, man? Look, I want to help you out. You actually seem pretty nice, hopefully not secretly a serial killer. Anyway, you look out of it. Do you have a place to stay?_ Wow. This guy really wasn’t an asshole. Adam had spent so much time, only really knew what Michael and Lucifer were like, and at one point weren’t they the most insufferable people to Adam? He couldn’t quite remember, but he supposed they must’ve been. And compared to those two, this guy was amazingly kind. Wow.

Adam took the pen, a relieved look on his face and in his posture. _No, I’m not secretly a serial killer, although I think that’s exactly what a serial killer would say. But, no I don’t have anyplace to go. You would help me, though? Seriously? And the language is called Enochian_. Adam considered lying and saying it was another language, but couldn’t think of a language that sounded close enough to Enochian to use for his lie.

Mickey shrugged his shoulders after reading the note and nodded. He was scribbling down another note while Adam cracked open some chips. They were… unbelievable. Eating food again filled Adam with an indescribable peace and happiness. He wasn’t even ashamed of the moan that fell from his lips. He stuffed his face for a moment before Mickey passed the notebook back.

_Sure, man. I mean, you can’t be much older or younger than I am and I have a spare room anyway. Besides, I feel like I know you from somewhere. Weird, yeah, but… I don’t know man. My shift actually ended about ten minutes ago. Shop’s supposed to be closed now, it’s passed six, anyway. Grab the chips and we’ll go now._

They left a little after that and Mickey drove them in his car to an apartment complex a few miles away. Adam found the whole trip strange. A car. It was terrifying, but he brushed aside his fears. He could vaguely recall riding in them before, but it had been so long he found the vague memories barely reassuring.

When they finally stopped Mickey climbed out, motioning Adam to follow. He did as he was told, amused by the sassy look on Mickey’s face. Maybe this would be okay. Adam still wanted to find the archangels, though, he felt like he was missing something without their bantering around him.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then: Adam is staying with Mickey and doesn't remember how to speak English; only Enochian! He needs to find his archangels and possibly his idiot brothers.

**Now:**

In the apartment Mickey motioned for him to wait in the living room. Adam looked around. The longer he spent here- in this world- the more he was remembering of his mortal life. Food, people, school, smells, feelings, birthdays (not his own, but the idea of birthdays), the internet, libraries, home. Home. Words were still all Enochian in his mind, but the more time he spent in the atmosphere of his first twenty (wow, he spent next to no time alive, damn) years of his life, the more he remembered it. It was like he was coming out of a fog and so many things which had confused him for the past few hours were suddenly making actual sense.

Mickey walked back in then with a pile of clean clothes he held them out for Adam to take, prompting him with a significant look before gesturing him toward a corresponding door. in the hall. A bathroom. Adam recognized it after a moment and nodded his understanding with a short smile.

Adam closed the bathroom door behind himself and was startled by the face in the mirror. He dropped the clothes (and there was a towel there too, he realized) and stared at the face. It had been too long since he’d seen himself. He still associated his face with his person, though, so he wasn’t entirely unrecognizable, but his idea of his face had warped and faded somewhat over time, so it was… an odd thing, to say the least. He held a hand up and watched his twin do the same. A surprised laugh left his lips and the face opposite him did the same. Adam found he wanted to keep watching the face. He’d missed himself. Seeing himself. He may not have done it that much when he was alive, but after thousands of years never seeing his face, it was exhilarating to see. But then he noticed the dirt. He was disgusting. Grimy disgusting.

Adam reluctantly turned away from the mirror and shucked his clothes off before stepping into the shower stall.

He turned the knobs and washed. Soap. What a novelty, in his hair, on his skin, the smell filling the entire air space. Adam washed away the thousands of years worth of grime and stench of the cage gratefully. It felt awesome. And when the water finally turned cold and Adam began to shiver from it, even then, he didn’t want to leave. But, he was cold. So he turned off the shower and grabbed the towel off the counter where he’d left it and dried off.

The clothes Mickey gave him were a bit snug, but Adam didn’t mind, anything was better than the disgusting rags he’d been in earlier today. Though it felt strange to have the new, clean cloth against his skin. He stumbled out of the bathroom a few minutes later, tearing himself away from his reflection once again (clean was such a good look… he felt more like the human he must’ve been though he still hardly remembered it). Mickey was lounging on a couch in the living room, his feet propped up on the coffee table watching, yes, that was tv. Adam remembered that. And how often the archangels had spoken of it… well, Lucifer did. Apparently when he was topside it was one of his favorite things (besides all his evil plans and antagonizing the Winchesters).

The Winchesters.

Sam.

Sam who had ditched out of the cage after on a few short years the first time (damn that Castiel, Lucifer would always complain in regards to his vessel), and then finally his soul had ditched out too, thanks to the literal embodiment of Death. But, he’d been down there with Adam and his archangels for over five thousand years… surely he must remember that?

This was his way. He would contact Sam. Sam would speak Enochian too, wouldn’t he? He was in the Cage long enough, right? Either way, Adam had to try. Too bad Sam and Adam had gotten along about as well as Lucifer and Michael, though.

Maybe Sam wouldn’t remember that much, after all, it had been ten thou… wait. No. Time passed differently up here, didn’t it? Mike and Luce had mentioned that plenty of times, hadn’t they?

What year was it here on earth?

There was noise across the room, someone talking. Adam looked up from his hands which he had been studying in his deep thoughts. Mickey was yelling at him, gesturing for him to come that way. Adam followed dutifully. Mickey stood to meet him and had him follow to a computer desk.

There was a word document open reading;  _Look, dude, you can stay here for like a week probably at most, so try and figure out your crap. You seem chill, but I only have so much I can do for you. Use the computer, find some people you know, buy a plane ticket, I don’t know. But yeah. I’ll show you the spare room you can stay in. There’s a phone in the kitchen you can use at any time and there’s some food in the kitchen. Don’t worry about it, I may work at a Gas-n-Sip, but, man, my parents are loaded and that job is just for the sake of having a job and responsibility and crap. Anyway, case in point, I can afford a freeloader for a week. Might even be fun. But we gotta figure out this language crap because I don’t understand a word you say, man._

Adam read it and nodded along with everything. This guy was pretty cool. Wow. Adam typed out (with difficulty) _Thanks. Can I use your computer? I need to find my brother._

Mickey read the message over Adam’s shoulder and used one hand to type _sure._

Mickey clicked on a button on the screen using a weirdly shaped thing. A mouse his memories reminded him. Right. Soon after the Search menu came up and Mickey gestured for him to go for it and stalked back to the couch to watch more tv.

Adam started by searching his brother’s (and believe him, he used the term loosely; what kind of family leaves you in a Cage with only the devil and another crazy angel for that long? Despite the fact that he liked Mike and Luce aside, it was still pretty rude to not even come after him…) name.

Sam Winchester.

Serial killer; deceased.

Well, that was a dead end. Hmm, what did Sam always say in the Cage? About his and Dean’s ways of finding one another? The first name in the phonebook of the town they were in? No, but they weren’t in the same town. What else, think.

The car. Sam said they always drove the 1967 Chevy Impala that Dean couldn’t part with his “Baby”. Well, it was a lead. But how was Adam supposed to find them? In the end, Mickey ended up wandering over. He gestured to the screen saying some things Adam didn’t understand, sounding excited. Adam gave him a what-the-fuck-are-you-on-about look and Mickey quickly grabbed the mouse, drawing the screen back to the word document and typed.

 _Who are you looking for? That’s a sweet ass car. I saw this Fed driving one like it last year. He was kind of crazy, in my opinion, too tall, and his hair was probably not in line with protocol, but he drove a nice black car like that. Damn, and I don’t even usually pay attention to cars._ Adam was staring at Mickey now, his hands pushing Mickey’s away from the keys.

_That’s my brother. I need to find him, he’s the only one who can help me!_

Turns out that wealth of Mickey’s parents was because his dad was in the FBI and Mickey had picked up a few illegal skills (e.g. hacking and other such usefulnesses.) and he helped Adam willingly enough.

That’s when they found a number for Sam, it was good enough for now since Adam’s prayers to Mike and Luci weren’t going through (Adam doubted either angel had found a vessel yet). Mickey ran and grabbed the phone. He was excited, Adam could tell.

He may not have been a hunter, but this kid was good at the basics, and he seemed to like it. Maybe Adam could make an ally out of him. He couldn’t imagine not hunting after being in the Cage. He wasn’t the person who had lived before.

The numbers on the phone surprised Adam at first. They were the date. March 12, 2016.

Well, fuck. Adam had only been gone from the face of the earth for six years. Damn, wasn’t that strange. Oh well.

Adam looked back to the number they had on the screen and dialed. It took a few tries, but then there was a voice on the other end, speaking a language Adam didn’t know. The phone was on speaker so Mickey could help him a little with communicating if he needed.

“Sam?” Adam started. The guy’s voice replied and then Mickey was talking. The two went back and forth for a little while until finally Mickey was scribbling something down on a paper and hung up. Adam stared at the guy in shock. Did he just get Sam’s number? Adam was like 95% sure that was a hunter contact on the phone, and Adam doubted they’d just hand out that kind of information easily.

Adam typed a few words on the computer. _How did you convince him?_

Mickey grinned at him then typed back. _Dude, I don’t know, we’re looking for a Sam and Dean and that guy called himself a hunter, and you don’t know English only the language of the angels, and dude… I don’t know, but maybe that meta storyline in the Supernatural books was legit. They’re my favorite books, and now I’m starting wonder if this shit is real. And that would make you Adam wouldn’t it? You look just like the illustrations, man! No wonder I recognized you!_ Mickey was grinning still when Adam read the words.

 _There are books? God, no… why! Okay. So, that’s Sam’s number then?_ Adam typed out (he was getting better at typing already! Still awfully slow, but better.

Mickey nodded and Adam dialed the number. It took three tries and then Sam picked up. With a word of unfamiliar English.

“Sam?”

“Who’s asking?” Adam recognized the voice. It was Sam. It had been a while, sure, but Adam had only heard four voices in his entire stay in the Cage, and this was one of them, he was sure. So he went for it, speaking slowly just in case.

“Sam, you probably won’t believe me, but it’s Adam. Someone opened the Cage and let Michael and Lucifer out. And me.” He waited for a response, hoping Sam understood him.

“Adam? As in… Adam?!” He was speaking Enochian back, thank all.

“Yes, Sam! And you still remember Enochian! I was a little worried. Sam, I can’t remember English.”

Sam cursed on the other end. “That’s not good. Look, I know something let you guys out of the Cage. It was me. I… I need Michael and Lucifer’s help with--”

“The Darkness, right? Hot topic of conversation down there for about twenty years now. Listen, they’ve told me all the stories they could remember about her. I can help! I need help. And I have to find them.”

Sam seemed to ponder this for a few moments. “Dean and I will come get you, we have time. The archangels haven’t gotten any vessels yet after all. Where are you?” Adam didn’t know the answer so he looked at Mickey.

“I’m staying with a human named Mickey. He can tell you more, talk to him. I don’t really know.” Adam said after a minute. And then Sam was speaking a foreign language again, talking with Mickey.

The conversation lasted close to ten minutes, and then it was over and Mickey typed on the computer. _Your brother said they’d be by to get you us by noon tomorrow._

 _Us?_  Adam typed back in slight confusion.

 _I may have told your brother I’m a hunter._ Mickey shrugged. _Seemed like a good enough lie. I need something interesting in my life. Ever since that guy stabbed someone else to death on the floor of the Gas-n-Sip, I’ve been trying to figure out how to be a better person, to help others. It’s when I found those Supernatural books, and by the look of things here, and call me raving mad, but I think it’s real. And hunting is the thing I’ve been missing in my life, I think._


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then:  
> Adam is out of Hell with information about the Darkness, but only remembers how to speak Enochian. He's staying with Mickey (Gas-N-Sip clerk and closet Supernatural books fan from season 10 opener) who helped Adam find Sam via some hunter-esque hacking skills he learned from an FBI parent.

**Now:**

Sam held his hand up to Dean’s questioning looks as he talked with Adam in Enochian. It was strange to speak it again after so long, but for Sam, it was like riding a bike. He remembered it if he just put his feet on the pedals and let his body do the thinking. He didn’t even realize he still knew Enochian, didn’t realize he’d even learned it in the Cage. But now that he realized it, it was like a wall was broken and the language came out in a flood.

Then he was talking to the guy Mickey and Dean was still staring at him incredulously by the time Sam hung up the phone. “What the hell was that, Sam?” Dean asked.

“It’s Adam,” Sam replied, avoiding the real question. Sam had convinced Dean a few weeks ago to help him release the archangels from the Cage (it definitely took a while to convince him, but they got there eventually), but now just waiting around for the angels to show was making the both of them antsy (and Sam wished Dean would pretend he hadn’t just had an entire conversation in non-English he’d never learned.

“Adam? Like the first man?” Dean asked incredulously. “And what’s with the… was that Enochian? When did you become fluent in that, huh?” Dean was floundering, Sam figured him speaking the other language had been unnerving. It even weirded Sam out a little, and he knew how he’d learned the old language. Though he still wished they could ignore that problem. Sam didn’t want to think about the Cage.

“No, Dean. Adam Milligan. Michael’s backup vessel? I guess it never came up in our heart to hearts we had so often five years ago, but when I dragged Michael and Lucifer into the Cage, Adam’s soul was still in his body with Michael.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck, feeling strangely guilty about the whole thing.

“Wait, Adam our little not-brother? He’s been in Hell this whole time?” He wasn’t angry from what Sam could tell, just confused and frowning. Sam gave him a reproachful stare for the comment, though. “Well, shit,” He muttered running a hand over his face.

“Yeah,” Sam replied with a sigh. “And now that we opened the Cage he’s back out too.”

“Wait, but what about the Angel-Speak. Explain that.” Dean’s face was still covered in his hand and Sam felt a similar headache sneaking up on him too.

“Oh,” Sam cleared his throat. “I actually didn’t remember it until he started speaking in it to me, but, uh, in the Cage Michael and Lucifer pretty much only, um, only spoke in Enochian. Adam and I learned it after a little while, I guess.” Sam said.

“Wait, but why is Adam still speaking Enochian? You didn’t do that when you got out.” Dean asked roughly, trying to grasp the situation.

“Well, time passes differently in the Cage, even more so than normal levels of Hell. I sincerely doubt Adam remembers much of anything but the Cage…” Sam said, a faraway look in his eyes. He vaguely remembered the time passage of the Cage, but it was blurry, like the whole time he was in there was on fast-forward in his memories. He was in there a lot longer than his memories made it seem. He figured it must have had to do with the fact he came back soulless then had his soul added back into the equation, but he didn’t mention it to Dean. He didn’t think he could say it out loud.

“How much differently?” Dean asked, eyebrows shooting high. Sam coughed uncomfortably. He really didn’t want to reminisce about the Cage anymore than he already had.

“Enough, Dean. Now, the point is, we have to go get Adam. He knows a lot of stuff about what’s going on, and he, um… doesn’t remember any English.” Sam said the last part in a low voice, meeting Dean’s eyes purposefully.

Dean didn’t say anything just swallowed and nodded. It was a strange circumstance, but the brothers would go get Adam (and his hunter friend, Mickey, Sam remembered) and try to make sense of this situation and figure out how to beat the Darkness once and for all.

God, help us all, Sam prayed silently as he and Dean went to their respective rooms in the Bunker to pack before hitting the road.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then:  
> Adam is hanging with Mickey (Gas-n-Sip guy from 10.01) and the Winchesters are on their way to get Adam who only knows how to speak Enochian. Sam remembers the language he learned in the Cage (which he and Dean opened to gain the archangels' help against the Darkness) and is the only other human Adam can easily communicate with.
> 
> Oh, and Mickey's read Chuck's books. And he reads fanfic...

Adam didn’t sleep too well that night. For one thing, it was the first time he’d slept in thousands of years (the Cage keeps you conscious eternally, part of the design or some shit like that). For another, Adam couldn’t keep his mind quiet long enough to relax. Thoughts of Winchesters and archangels filled his mind near constantly. Even when he finally drifted off due to sheer exhaustion he still dreamt of the angels.

Michael sat not far off in his corner of the Cage like always, and for a few minutes Adam forgot about being out of the Cage, and he felt oddly safe.

“Adam, there you are!” Michael was talking to him. This felt real to Adam, but wait, wasn’t he supposed to be asleep right now? He vaguely recalled falling asleep now that he thought about it. No, this was really Michael. A dream visit?

He wasn’t really in the Cage. Adam’s stomach filled with unexpected dread. “Michael! Where are you? I just woke up! We’re out, and it was Sam! The Winchesters actually jailbroke us!” Adam said, rushing to Michael.

“I know, Adam, I saw them. I haven’t found a vessel yet. There aren’t many relatives of the Winchesters still around. Mostly just distant cousins.” Adam frowned in thought.

“What about Luce?” Adam wondered, scrunching his eyebrows.

“Not sure, I suspect he’ll find one soon enough, though, he’s always been better at getting people to hand over their lives with lies…” Michael mused. Adam laughed, glad to be talking with Michael again even if it had actually only been a few hours since they’d last spoken.

“Actually, Mike-y, I already found the vessel I want to claim-” Lucifer cut in. Adam turned in time to see him walk in toward the two of them. Adam smiled lightly. It felt like coming home…

“Yeah right, Luci, I doubt Sam will say yes again after everything, give it a rest.” Adam snarked.

“Whatever twerp. And I was talking about that Nick guy I was using before. His power decay is all healed and he’s the next best thing to Sammy.” Lucifer said, snapping his fingers, his appearance changing in the dream to look like the vessel.

“Well, have you talked to him yet?” Michael asked then.

“Shut up, Michael,” Lucifer started defensively. “Like you’ve talked to any potential vessels yet. Well, besides Addie-poo here, but you’re not gonna wear him again. That would be awkward.” All three of them made faces.

“That would be disturbing, Lucifer, yes,” Michael said.

“Yeah, that’s pretty gross. Not that I would be conscious for any of it, but I still wouldn’t like it.” Adam mentioned,

“Hey, well, we’ll find you later today sometime once we get vessels,” Michael said decisively.

“Yeah, you’re with us now, Addie.” Lucifer said, then added, “You’ll know it's us when we get there; you’ve got some second sight now, after all.”

“What?!” Adam asked, but he was awake, asking the air of Mickey’s spare room, answered only by silence and more questions running through his mind. What did Lucifer mean?

Adam stumbled out of the room a few minutes later, the feeling of hunger gnawing away at his insides more than enough prompting. It’d been so so long since he’d experienced real hunger.

Mickey was bustling about the kitchen making something divine smelling.

“What in the name of all is that? It smells divine…” Adam choked out without thought. If this is what he’d been missing for thousands of years… well, then, he had a lot of lost time to make up for, that’s for sure.

Mickey gave him a knowing look. He may not have made any sense, but the tone and reactions spoke loud enough.

Mickey made a proud reply, gesturing Adam over and held out a plate for Adam to fill. Adam took it and surveyed the foods. What were they? Eggs, bacon, pancakes, maybe? Or were those waffles? Human customs were still fuzzy at best to Adam, and he strained to remember for a few minutes before realizing he didn’t care and loaded his plate.

The two found themselves sitting on the couch a few minutes later, the tv set to some drama (Dr. Sexy, the opening credits declared). Adam ate and watched, reading the subtitles like he would a foreign film (which, he guessed, it was for him now). A glance at the clock when he finished eating (three plates and four glasses of juice) said it was 11:45.

That was when Adam remembered. The Winchesters would be here any time now. Of course, he hadn’t forgotten entirely, but he’d been so caught up in his own world of food and his archangels and tv that… they sort of faded to the back of his mind.

Adam held a hand out to get Mickey’s attention. He gestured to the clock and after a widening of the other’s eyes, he stood abruptly and nodded, speaking words Adam didn’t know but understood anyway.

Mickey was gonna go get some stuff, he’d be back in a second, take the dishes (this was communicated with plates being shoved into his hands from the coffee table).

Five minutes later the unlikely duo were standing in the living room chatting across two pieces of paper (two conversations; they both started at the same time and when they finished they’d trade and address whatever the paper was asking at the time. More convenient that way; communication twice as fast).

Just questions about anything, Mickey asked a lot about Supernatural and the world of such. Adam mostly only talked about the demons and other monsters he knew about, didn’t give too much away about angels in case Mickey ended up being untrustworthy.

Adam was in the middle of recounting a story about Lilith Michael had once told him when there was a strong knock at the door.

Adam went to open it, motioning Mickey to get back. No need for him to get unnecessarily stabbed by Winchester logic.

When he opened the door, Adam was greeted by holy water to the face and a silver blade to the throat. That was Dean, then.

“Sam!” Adam croaked out, hands coming up defensively. “Tell him I’m good!” He said, catching the taller brother’s eye.

Sam said something and the knife eased away slowly. Adam took a step back and nodded inside. “You can check Mickey too if you feel the need, but I don’t think he’s a threat,” Adam said, speaking to Sam in Enochian.

The brothers filed in and then spoke to Mickey for a minute. Damn but Adam wished he remembered English. This was getting so frustrating. When Adam looked at Mickey looking at Dean, the kid was paler than Adam had ever seen him. He looked at Adam incredulously and pointed at Dean in horror.

Sam frowned, troubled. Adam gave Sam a helpless look. “You don’t want to know,” Sam grumbled to him.

Well then. Fine. Adam sighed and took an impatient posture as the three ‘adults’ talked it out.

Sam and Dean seemed satisfied enough with whatever Mickey was saying and Sam turned to Adam. “We’re taking you two with us back to our place, we need all the help we can get with this mission. You heard anything from… the… um, archangels yet?” Sam asked all business. Adam thought to the dream he’d had the night before and shook his head in the negative. He may have heard from them, but it was nothing worth mentioning.

“Nothing, Sam.”

“Okay, well, let’s go.”

~~~

Mickey couldn’t believe it. He was riding in the actual Impala with the actual Sam and Dean. He’d read the books- both the published and unpublished ones- and he was a big fan. Sure, he only read gen fic and especially like the storylines featuring pre-hell Dean, but it wasn’t important. The important part was this was the guy he’d seen last year. DEAN Winchester was the guy who he’d seen stab another guy to death.

Did that mean something supernatural had been going on right under Mickey’s nose? That this entire past year, these creatures had actually been on the kill run? And not even just this past year? He believed it, but it was a lot to take in.

At least he had the long drive to think about it…

“So, Mickey,” Sam said some twenty minutes out of the city borders.

“Yeah?” He replied with his usual casual demeanor.

“You seem a little young. When’d you start hunting?” Lie, he thought.

“Last year, actually. something crazy happened with a demon, and after that… I just couldn’t sit in the world knowing what I did and do nothing.” Mickey said. And it was oddly true. With his dad being FBI, he was raised in a mind of respect for fighting the various evils of the world. He often wondered what it would be like to do that himself, but he wasn’t very good at waiting around in classes at school, he wanted to be doing something all the time. When he read the Supernatural books, a lot of what made him love them is the fact that he related to the sense of duty all hunters seemed to have. And now he could finally do the same.

Sam nodded like he understood that. Though Dean’s eyes in the review mirror showed he wasn’t sure he liked that answer.

“You know it’s not a game, right?” Dean squinted for a moment before his eyes were forced back to the front.

Mickey let out a huff of breath. “I… I can’t just keep on with my life when I know what’s out there. I need to do this.” Mickey insisted. This too was true, especially now that Adam had basically fallen into his life, pulling the Winchester’s in too. He thanked his years of drama in high school for his ability to play everything this cool, though. He knew that skill would come in handy sooner or later.

Dean seemed to accept that answer. “Just making sure you know what you’re doing, kid.”

The next stretch of the ride was silent. Dean in the front, Sam in passenger with Mickey behind Sam and Adam beside him. All was quiet though Adam looked pretty lost from the exchange. Sam mumbled some nonsense words to Adam every once in awhile while Mickey tried to figure out what exactly was going on in the world to have caught the Winchester’s attention.

Maybe it was something about the not-apocalypse where the series ended? But, wait. If the Winchesters had still been hunting and-and Adam is out of the Cage (because of course, Adam was never like this in the series) then why had the books stopped? Had something happened to Chuck? A lot of the fansites Mickey visited speculated that Chuck was actually God, but… that couldn’t be, could it? Well, whatever. Not relevant.

How old were Sam and Dean now anyway? Mickey was fairly sure Dean was 31 at the end of the series, making Sam 27… and Sam looked at least 30 now. Hmm, Mickey would have to figure that out later.

It wasn’t until about five hours, a diner, and two more hours on the road stop later that Adam gasped loudly and everyone’s eyes turned to him that things got weird. Adam grinned a familiar way and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, eyes on the road. Dean looked to where he did and swerved suddenly. There was a guy in the middle of the street. Dean slammed on the brakes once they were clear, and looked back at the guy. But he was gone.

There was a sudden whoosh of air, and Mickey found himself sitting next to a stranger. He jumped away in surprise, letting out a startled sound. Other reactions were varied. sam stared wide-eyed, fearful at the stranger and Dean instantly had a knife on the guy, holding it out at the defense. Then there was Adam. He grinned and slapped the guy on the shoulder, rambling away in Enochian. The guy grinned and nodded before turning to the Winchester’s with a slightly creepy smile.

“Hello again, boys. Didya miss me?”

The car exploded into yelling.

“Lucifer!” - “Get the fuck outta my car you bast-” “What the fucking hell?” - “If you don’t leave right now, I’ll-”

“Come now, come now, boys!” Lucifer-- _Lucifer_ as in the _apocalypse_ and the _devil_? Mickey though he was going to be sick for a minute, but he forced himself to hold it together-- cried. “You called _me_ if I do recall correctly! Unlocked the doors to the Cage and let me out on your own accord- knowingly. So, you can cut the crap. You need help.”

Sam and Dean shared a quick look then set their jaws in scary synchronization. “Doesn’t mean we have to like it,” Dean muttered.

“Extenuating circumstances,” Sam shadowed.

Mickey just acted like the Devil wasn’t sitting next to him and glanced out the window hoping to be ignored.

“Well, that’s better,” Lucifer muttered glancing around.


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then:  
> Adam is back from the Cage and he only speaks Enochian! He meets up with Mickey who helps him find the Winchesters. They come to get him, but on the way to the bunker Luci shows up in the backseat of the Impala! Awkward!

**Now:**

When Lucifer showed up, Adam was pleasantly surprised. Sure, everyone else seemed less than enthused, but this was Luce. One of Adam’s angels. Ever since the Mark had gone missing from him, Lucifer had been acting differently. Not in such big ways either, just, where he would have usually been cruel, he instead showed more compassion (using the term lightly). Since the Darkness became a topic in the Cage, Adam had learned that that was the real reason why Lucifer was cast down, because the Mark had affected him.

That was the point when Adam had really started to get along and have any sort of positive relationship with Lucifer (close to 40 years ago in his memories). He’d started getting along with Michael really soon, and in the last run before they were freed the three of them had actually started acting like brothers, Adam in the mix. Lucifer and Michael had started fighting less…

And now Lucifer was here, and it was great. He was finally with family again. And the amused glint in Luce’s eyes showed he felt similar. “The Losechesters haven’t been too mean to you, I hope?” Lucifer asked Adam teasingly, in Enochian of course. “Because if they have been, I could always…” he trailed off at Adam’s laughter.

“No, they’ve been pretty good so far. Just ya know, bonding time with the ex-inmate and his brother here.” Adam said, refusing to call the Winchesters his brothers… because he was pretty sure something they lived by was the idea that “Family doesn’t end with blood, but it don’t start there either” and Adam’s family, besides his mom, had never really been blood. No need to start now when they hadn’t earned it yet.

“And what about terrified-as-fuck over here? Lucifer asked, glancing to his right where Mickey sat.

“Oh, yeah, that’s Mickey. He helped me out when I woke up. Cool guy. You’ll probably get along with him pretty well… eh, that is, if he doesn’t freak out too much since you’re the Devil himself and all.” Adam said dryly, nudging Lucifer’s shoulder. They shared an amused look.

Adam caught Dean (and Sam) continuously glancing back at Lucifer apprehensively and sighed. “So, is Michael almost good? Vesseled up?” Adam asked casually, trying to ignore the rising tension in the car.

“Yeah right. It’ll probably be a couple more hours. He’s picky; doesn’t want an old vessel, but can’t seem to find a good young one,” Lucifer said with an eye roll.

Adam scoffed. “Of course not. Watch him show up in some poor preteen… that would suck.”

“He better not,” Sam grumbled from the front. Adam and Lucifer both looked at him. Sam shot them a defensive look. “Kid’s got a life to live! We all do!”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, but you need our help, Sam. You might just have to put up with it if it ends up that way.” Adam folded his arms across his chest. Don’t mess with his angels. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Maybe Sam had never learned to get along with the angels in the Cage, but Adam had embraced them after long enough. Solitude pains the soul…

“We almost there, Sam?” Adam asked, trying to break the tension- and distract from the wicked bitch-face Sam had aimed his way.

“Nearly,” Sam replied. They pulled around a corner and then down some weird hidden street and were soon in some secret garage.

Adam smirked. “Nice hideout.”

“I dunno, Addie, our old one was pretty good too,” Lucifer said. HA! That joker.

“Oh, no, you’re definitely right,” Adam said sarcastically. “The Cage was much nicer than this.” Sam continued to scrutinize Adam. He tried not to let it make him uncomfortable, but it was tough.

Dean stopped the car and the five of them piled out. Sam lead and Dean trailed and they all walked into the clubhouse. Five minutes found duffle bags slung across shoulders and two hunters, one fanboy, one archangel, and one Enochian bound human sitting around a dining table.

“Well, this is awkward…” Lucifer muttered to Adam who grimaced and nodded.

“Okay! Look here, Lucifer,” Sam started in a strained voice. “We need your help defeating the Darkness, okay? That’s why you’re here. That’s the only reason.”

“Oh, is it? And is that the only reason you saved Adam, too?” Lucifer shot back, anger in his eyes.

“Woah, hey! It’s not that I didn’t want Adam out, but I don’t trust you or that douchebag, Michael-”

“Hey, watch it, Winchester, that’s my friend you're talking about!” Adam said quiet, but with a glare that would surely kill, had he actually had any grace and not been the human he actually was.

Sam and Adam locked eyes for a few tense moments, both leaned forward and not amused. Finally, Sam’s gaze glanced to Dean and Mickey and he relented and sighed. He ran a tired hand over his face.

“Look, guys. This isn’t easy for-- well, for any of us. But even Lucifer hasn’t done anything ill meaning yet, and I’m gonna gamble and say that that means you’re intimidated by the Darkness too. We can’t do this alone. None of us can. We need to cooperate here.” Sam spoke purposefully, ignoring Dean and Mickey who were watching on with lost expressions. Adam glanced at lucifer and made a face, silently telling him Sam was right. Luce’s lips twitched down. He was annoyed because Sam was right, Adam figured.

“You’re not wrong, Winchester. What do you propose?” Lucifer asked begrudgingly.

“Let’s just- at least for the time being- pretend to get along and deal with the bigger threats at hand here before we go trying to kill each other.”

“I don’t want to kill you, Sam…” Luci said, teasing lightly, already moved on, accepting the truce.

Sam’s eyes darkened in hatred and he clenched his jaw in a deep frown.

“Oh, I’m just saying! Alright, we’ll work together on this. Do you have any leads?”

…

Mickey watched the tense encounter between Sam Winchester and his new found friend Adam (and the devil but Mickey was trying to ignore that detail). He didn’t know what they were saying, but from the looks of things, it wasn’t great.

Glares, frowns, threatening looks… but then, finally, it changed. The tension let up, just slightly. Everyone relaxed a little and Dean finally spoke up, nudging Sam for details.

“We’re going to work together with the Archangels to bring the Darkness down, lock it back up, whatever we can.” Sam murmured to Dean who clenched his jaw in response. “Just try to be civil, alright Dean? We don’t have time or resources to be fighting with anyone but the Darkness right yet. Amara is getting stronger every day. Last time we saw her she had overpowered Crowley, you know that. It’s why we had to go get them out to begin with.”

“Yeah, Sam, I know.” Dean ran a hand across his face and glanced warily at Adam and Lucifer who were having a comfortable looking conversation. “I just don’t like this. Don’t trust him.”

“Hey, well I don’t trust the devil guy either, but I’m pretty sure Adam’s a good guy,” Mickey interjected casually.

Dean and Sam both looked his way, seeming to only just notice him. “Right,” Dean said then turned back to Sam. “Look, I’m going to go call some people, see if we can get any leads on Amara or something… you got everything here for a little while?”

“Yeah, you go, I’ll handle these guys,” Sam reassured. Mhm. Mickey didn’t believe Sam was fine, but, oh well. If he wanted to let his brother do whatever then that was his call.


End file.
